Konoha's angel
by LYrIcaLAnGel111
Summary: Sai's hurt and cant continue on team 7,so his sister,Suki,is sent in his place.wen they go after Sasuke,they meet the akutski,but y is Kakashi trying to keep Itachi away from Suki,and y is Suki so excentric wen people touch her,or accidently hurts her?
1. meeting team 7

Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, that right belongs to someone else the lucky duck!!

**Japanese dictionary:**

**Hai- yes**

**Eto- um**

**Kami- God **

On with the story!!!!!!

_Clunk, clunk, ring! Clunk, clunk, cling!_

Suki stopped and took a deep breath from exhaustion. She had been training for hours, preparing for her mission she knew was to come. Suki sighed, remembering how her brother, Sai, had cautioned her. He had been injured to where he couldn't fight for awhile, so she was assigned to team 7. A/N: I'm not sure if that is their team number, I have so many numbers going through my mind right now, I just did math geometry homework, haha.

_Flashback:_

_Suki was sitting in a chair beside Sai's hospital bed. They were talking of all the ninja business that was important to know of team 7. _

"_Remember Suki, don't piss Sakura off, she has super strength, and won't hesitate to use it. Trust me, I know. Naruto, I'm not supposed to know this, but I do, he has the spirit of the nine tailed fox inside of him. He has more chakra than Sasuke does, but he really likes to show off, so he's not much of a threat. They get a lot of hard missions, and with us all being chonins, freshly appointed by the hokage, it's not that surprising." Sai told her. "I wonder why the Hokage wanted you to pose as a chonin when you are a jonin. It doesn't make sense, maybe she wants team seven to have another jonin to protect the chonins, and help Kakashi-sensei? I don't know." Suki shrugged and Sai became serious._

"_Suki, I want you to practice, train, and learn as many new jutsus as you possibly can. I have a strong feeling that our team is about to get the mission of the lifetime. I overheard the hokage talking to Kakashi-sensei, and they were saying how Kakashi was to tell her when he thought we were ready for the mission that Naruto and Sakura both wanted so badly. I believe that she is going to send team 7 to get Sasuke __Uchiha from Orochimaru's grasp before he uses him as his new body. I don't want to lose my sister, ever, so you train, and you train hard, I'm not losing my best friend." Sai said, then laid back down on the bed as the nurse came in. _

"_Sai, I know you're not relaxing like your supposed to be, and the sooner that you rest, the sooner you can be on a new team, and training like I know you love to do. You have to rest, and you," she pointed at Suki. "You have to make him rest."_

"_Yes, alright, I'll try to make him rest. Wait…what did you mean the sooner he could be on a new team?" Suki asked. She stood as the nurse turned to look at her. _

"_Didn't you know? Lady Hokage came in to talk to him about it yesterday. Kaya, out of one of the newer chonin teams has died, and they need a new team. For now, till they get Sai, they have simple missions. They were really happy to learn that they could keep their team, or what's left of it anyway. They are a really close nit family. They even set up an appointment to meet Sai, but they didn't need an appointment. They are but children, but they are the best of their class. You may have heard of one of them? Konahomaru, you know, the third hokage's grandson? I interviewed him not very long ago for my other job, as the news paper article writer, and I asked him why he was so determined to be a chonin, at such a young age, and he said the weirdest thing! He said that he wanted so badly to work with his idol, Naruto, which he just had to be that way." The nurse said as she left the room. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to meet the team Friday! Bye!"_

_The siblings both snickered, till the door was tightly shut, and the nurse's footsteps faded away, then they a large amount of held in laughter escaped their lips, and filled the entire room. The siblings calmed when Kakashi-sensei entered the room, wondering what the ruckus was about. _

"_Kids, I know you have really good senses of humor, and you both laugh at the same thing, but this is a hospital, guys. People are trying to rest, and get some sleep, and you two aren't making that any easier with all of your laughing. Calm it!" Kakashi said, instantly causing both kids to either sit back down, or lay down all the way on the bed. _

"_I think I'd better be leaving. I have to train, and then I have to meet Lady Tsunade for my special meeting about my medic ninja training. I'll see you later brother, bye!" Suki said as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. _

_She walked down the hallway, silent and staring at the floor. __**Does this mean that I'm going to be a permanent member of team 7? At least till Sasuke comes back, I mean, **__Suki thought as she headed for the practice field. She felt hands on her shoulders as she was pushed out of the way. _

"_Move girl, we have no time to lose! Get out of the way, and make way for the fatal patient and the doctors!" a medic-ninja yelled. She jumped into the air and made a platform of air underneath her to allow everyone to pass and keep out of the way. What she saw shocked her: the patient was her best friend, Mista. Suki shook with shock, as she hovered above everyone. _

"_No, this can't be. This can't be, for she was only gone to the sand village to see her cousin! There wasn't supposed to be any worry about her mission. She was only to go and check to see how the arranged marriage was going, and to see if they needed a new bride instead of her cousin!" Suki muttered. "No, no, no, no!" she shook her head, determination to find out who did it, and get her revenge. _

_Suki stayed hovered in the air till Kakashi came down the hallway and noticed she was there. __**Hmm…I wonder what is wrong with Suki. Oh no, did she see Mista being wheeled in? I was informed that she was fatally hurt, and that they were bringing her in as soon as they got her. I know that they were really close friends, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, **__Kakashi thought. _

"_Suki, come down here, now, please?" Kakashi yelled, only to get his voice to reach her up there. She turned, and nodded. She released the jutsu she had put on the air the allow her to stay there, floating. She slowly floated down and landed in front on Kakashi. _

"_Yes, sensei?" Suki asked, hiding her tears behind her hair. _

"_You saw her, didn't you? You saw Mista." He said. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears yet again. She broke down, and began to run, to where, she didn't know. She only knew that she wanted to get far away from there, far away from the hospital. She knew Mista was dead, she wasn't breathing when Suki saw her, and she knew it. _

_Well, she knew she had to train, and she was going to do just that. _

**End flashback**

Thinking about her brother made her train harder, push herself farther. Lower on chakra, lower than she had ever been, she took a break. Falling on the ground with her kunai landing beside her, she pulled out her water bottle out of her sock.

"How do you fit that thing in there and not lose it?" a voice said from behind her. She smiled.

"Simple, Kakashi-sensei, I am very skilled at a simple jutsu." She said, smiling as she turned to face him.

"Well, Suki, meet your new team. This is Haruno Sakura, and this is the number one hyperactive ninja himself, Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi said, introducing each of the ninjas beside him. She noticed how Naruto started yelling at his introduction, and Sakura glared at her after her introduction. Suki smiled.

"So, these are the people Sai was telling me about! I believe he called Sakura the lovely, fair Sakura, though. And Naruto he called random, funny Naruto." Suki said, noting how Sakura and Naruto's expression changed after that. Sakura immediately warmed up to her, and Naruto asked her if she would go eat ramen with him.

"Naruto, calm down and back off of her before she hurts you. She doesn't appreciate being touched. Back off!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto failed to notice Suki's angry and uncomfortable expression as he held her hand and her waist. He didn't listen, and continued to ignore both hints they were giving him to leave Suki alone. He didn't get the message till he began pulling her, and hurting her arm and she beat him till he let go of her, and Suki ran to Kakashi, and held on for dear life.

Understanding her reaction, he held her there, but not too close for fear she might panic again. Naruto stood up, bleeding, and walked to her. Touching her back, still not have learned, he attempted to apologize. Feeling her stiffen, Kakashi let go and pulled Sakura back away from the two. Laughing so hard she snorted, she watched as Naruto tried to defend himself with his rasengan, panicking Suki even more, and her almost killing him, and solidifying the air beneath her as she jumped up. She steadily drew herself up higher and higher till she was out of Naruto's jumping reach. Exhaust and lack of chakra catching up with her, the air broke beneath her, and she began to fall. Unsure of whether or not he would get beaten up again for catching her, Naruto just stood there watching her fall.

Watching from a distance, Kakashi realized Naruto's hesitation, and immediately ran over to catch her. Suki looked at him with eyes of rage till she seen who it was, then she calmed. "A-Arigatu, Kakashi sensei." She said as she passed out in his arms. He smiled as he pushed her hair out of her eyes. He eyed Naruto for making her panic, but softening his glare when he remembered Naruto had no idea why she was like that.

"Kakashi, make him go to the hospital, or lie down!" a woman said as she tried to restrain Naruto so she could look at his wounds.

"Naruto, cool it and let Hokage Tsunade look at your wounds! Lady Tsunade, why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

Lady Tsunade turned, and laughed. "Because, I had a feeling Naruto would push her to her limit, cause her panic, and almost kill him."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, why did she act that way? It was very odd." Sakura asked. Kakashi jumped, forgetting she was even there.

"That is a long story, Sakura, that I don't think neither me nor Tsunade have the liberty to say, and if we did, it would be up to you upon whether or not you can know." Kakashi said, in his own little round about way. "Plus, the only reason we know it is so we can help her.


	2. In the Hospital, and Close Calls!

Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**A/N: Ok, I just thought that I'd clear stuff up for you all. **

**Naruto: 17, Chonin**

**Sakura: 17, Chonin**

**Sai: 17, Chonin**

**Suki: 22, Jonin posing as chonin**

**Kakashi: 24, Jonin**

**Ok, so now that is all cleared up, on with the story!!**

Running to catch up with Suki's doctor, Kakashi gritted his teeth at the actions he had just witnessed. _Stupid Naruto, why didn't you stop after we warned you, or after she first hurt you? Damn it, Naruto, you are so knuckled headed!!_ Kakashi continued to curse Naruto in his head as he watched the doctors try to get Suki out of shock, and try to stabilize Naruto, for he had passed out from all the injuries. The Kyuubi wasn't helping heal him very fast, either, and it was shocking both the doctors, and Kakashi. He turned as the doctors that were just working on Suki walked out of the room after she came to. He walked up to Suki's bed, and she looked at him.

"Kakashi, I really need to talk to the Hokage, I have to find out whether or not me posing as a chonin on your team means that I lost rank." Suki said as she sat up, preparing to stand and walk away. Kakashi pushed her back onto the pillow.

"Stay here, you haven't been released yet."

"I'm a medic ninja!!"

"That's fascinating, I'm a copy ninja!" Suki smacked his shoulder.

"Not funny. I think I'd know when I need to stay in a hospital. I'm releasing myself. I think I can do that." Suki attempted to stand, and began to walk away. Kakashi walked close to her, expecting her to fall, which she did. Kakashi caught her and he picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to her hospital bed.

"I told you that you probably weren't ready to leave yet. The nurse talked to me before she left. She said that you would be okay, but they wanted to keep you overnight to make sure you stay calm all night, plus the meds they gave you won't wear off till morning. Just promise me you will stay here for the rest of the night, please?" Suki nodded at his request, and he covered her back up with the covers on the bed. "Good, I'll come and get you in the morning, call when they release you, okay?"

Suki nodded, then smiled at him, and began the normal teasing she always does. "Why, Kakashi, it almost sounds like you're my father, instead of my best friend!" He smiled.

"Oh, Suki, you know with the huge difference in our age, I'm old enough to be your father."

"Oh, sure, Kashi, a whole 2 years between when you were born, and when I was born." Suki hugged him as he stood, and crossed to the curtain that separated her bed, and Naruto's. _Not the brightest thing they've done, considering I'm the reason that he's here, and he's the reason that I'm here._ Kakashi peeped around the curtain, and yelped at Naruto's smiling face.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be lying in the bed?!" Kakashi yelled, shoving the teenager back onto his bed.

"Hey, sensei, why did the hokage put her on our team? I mean, she's only going to bring us down! She's not strong at all!" Naruto yelped between shoves. "That's all I was trying to find out!"

"Not that strong, huh? I don't think you have the right to say that, considering that she put you in the hospital, and you almost died! She's got mere scratches, and you put a bruise on her arm, which caused her to spaz out! Be more careful, Naruto, unless you really need her to spaz out!" Kakashi yelled at the protesting Naruto.

Kakashi shoved him back down into his bed, and forced him to cover up. He heard Naruto mutter a whatever, and he began to fall asleep. Smiling, he went back to check on Suki. "Everything alright, Kakashi? I heard Naruto yelling, but I didn't hurt him that bad, did I? I mean, I'm really sorry I spazzed like I did, but you know why, and he really scared me, he was squeezed my arm so hard." Suki said, as she sat up in her bed, talking to Kakashi.

He opened the door, beginning to walk out. "Everything's fine, go back to sleep, okay Suki?" He walked out the door, and smiled over his shoulder at the worried girl behind him. "Don't worry, Suki, Naruto bounces back fast, he will be alright." She nodded, and laid back down, attempting to sleep.

The next day, she was given her own room till he was released, and she laid there in the Jonin Meeting, trying to pay attention, but failing miserably. She ended up listening to the voices outside the door.

"But lady Tsunade, How am I supposed to be an even experienced Medic Ninja if I am not used to seeing a lot of blood on a wounded ninja?" a voice asked, right outside their door. Everyone stopped talking.

"No, Sakura, you will only be in my way in this case. This ninja is a special worker, and if you see their face, then they will have to work in another field. You are not allowed to see their face!" Tsunade yelled, causing all the Jonins in the room to cringe. A Nurse came into the room, neither Sakura nor Lady Tsunade was the one, or so they thought. They heard a pop, and Lady Tsunade stood in front of them in all of her glory.

"Sakura has no idea that I'm here, she thinks I'm still out there with her. Listen carefully, I can't speak too loudly. Suki, you have been assigned to team seven, as you already know, but it doesn't mean that you are no longer a Jonin. You worked undercover forever, so the only people that know that you aren't a chonin, is your graduating class, your enemies, and your family. I plan to keep it that way, so lay low, got it??" Suki nodded at her Hokage's whispered demand, and began to stand.

"Lady Hokage, when do I get to leave the hospital? What will happen if Sasuke comes back on his own?" Suki whispered.

"Well, I doubt that he will, but if he does, you will still be on the team, the only 4 member squad, um, not counting Kakashi. You will remain on that team till it is time for them to become new Jonins, then ANBU. You are remaining on that team even after Sasuke comes back, if he does, so you can protect the other members of the team incase it is a trap. You can leave now. Everyone is dismissed." Lady Tsunade said as she held onto another Jonin to keep him from leaving. He stood there. "Suki, stand." She did. Tsunade turned to the unknown ninja. "You, turn into a highly wounded and bloodied ninja. Suki, stand by the wall. Call him your uncle." Tsunade told them the story that she had her shadow clone tell Sakura, who was still fighting with it. They nodded, and Suki made herself cry, and stood in the corner where Tsunade had indicated, and started to cry again. Waiting till Suki's face had been completely covered with tears, Tsunade made her shadow clone disappear, and the door flew open. Tsunade heard a small pop as the Jonin transformed into a wounded ninja.

"Fine, you can help, but don't touch him, alright? Right now, he is in shock, and he has chakra protecting him, so don't touch him or else you will be seriously wounded." Sakura nodded, and looked around the room before Tsunade opened the curtain to reveal the ninja.

"Suki? What are you doing here? You should be at home, resting!" Sakura scolded before she noticed Suki's tears. "Suki, what's wrong?"

"The ninja, in the bed there, he's my uncle. He's sooo badly wounded, please help him!!??" Suki squealed, letting out more tears. Lady Hokage smiled at the girl's superior acting skills, and then pouted at her, seeing Sakura begin to look at her.

"Umm….. Suki, shouldn't you be signing out of the hospital? Or still lying in your bed?" Tsunade said, pulling both Sakura and Suki to the door. "Sakura, kindly take Suki to the desk, and make sure that she signs out before she does anything else in the hospital, including going to see Sai." Sakura nodded, and they walked out the room, not realizing that Tsunade had distracted her out of the fake patient's room.

"Suki, do you have any idea how Naruto is? I'm really worried, but, well, that's not my ward yet, I haven't been trained in the Near Death ward, as I've named it. It's not till I'm more experienced that I even get to go into that ward, much less treat those in it." Sakura and Suki laughed at her last sentence. _That's strange, when I was training with Lady Tsunade, I was in there in almost 3 months, and yet, she's been here for 2 years, and hasn't been in there once! _Suki thought, as she laughed at some not really funny jokes that Sakura was telling her as they walked to the desk.

Getting to the desk, Sakura went behind the counter and retrieved Suki's paperwork. "Oh, and by the way, I believe Naruto is okay, but don't hold me to it. And, if you talk to him, try to explain to him that he really shouldn't touch me, not unless he has my permission. It's rather important that he understands that, okay?" Suki asked her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell him." Sakura said, then became rather serious. "Suki, why did you spaz out after Naruto accidentally hurt you, and left a bruise on you arm? It really worried me."

"Hey, Sakura, do you want to hang out sometime, maybe tomorrow?" Sakura nodded, forgetting the question she had asked Suki like the pink hair goofy girl she is. "Great, why don't you come by my house at, like, 7 o'clock? We can go shopping, and maybe trade some training techniques?" Sakura nodded, and walked back to behind the counter. "Great, see you then!"

_Ugh, that was a close one. If Sakura wasn't as stupid as a nitwit, then she would have pressured me into telling her about it all. I really don't think that she could stand hearing about that kind of stuff. _Suki thought as she walked home, deciding to come back later to see Sai before her shift at the hospital started. Sighing at her own exhaustion, even after lying in a hospital bed almost all day.


	3. Truth is out, Sakura knows!

Konoha's Angel

Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except Suki, haha.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have another story and I needed to update that one, because others are actually reviewing that one. C'mon, I know ya'll are there, prove it to me!! **

**On with the story!!**

Suki walked down her hallway from the bathroom to her bedroom in her towel. Slipping on her wooden floor, Suki fell, and then heard laughter behind her. Suki pulled her towel over herself, looking behind her to see Kakashi.

"Suki, don't you know that before you walk on a wood floor, you have to dry your feet off to not fall? It's common sense, Suki, everyone knows this." Kakashi laughed, helping her up, adverting his, eyes, but only after seeing a small glimpse of what was beneath the towel. Kakashi's cheeks turned a distinct shade of red, causing Suki to wonder if he saw anything.

"I know that, it's just I only just got these floors, I used to have carpet, and I'm beginning to think that the carpet was better. I at least had less bruises on my knees." Suki grumbled. Kakashi let out another laugh, and followed her to her bedroom door.

"Well, why don't you just change it back? It can't be that hard, and a Medic Ninja is paid well, so I know that you can do it. Just pick out a new carpet, and I bet that your knees will thank you." Kakashi said, about to follow her in.

Suki pushed him onto the ground, shaking her finger back and forth. "No ah ah! You're not coming into my room, I'm getting dressed, and you've already had your show, get over it." Suki shut her door in his face.

Smiling to herself, she pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair, and opened her door. She invited Kakashi in, and he sat on her bed as she blowed her hair dry. "You girls do the most interesting things to yourselves," Kakashi said as he flipped through her diary. Suki dropped the blow dryer without turning it off, and took it out of her hands before he got into the pages from two years ago, when she first started getting personal in her journal, talking about her crushes, and some dates.

Smiling about her jumpiness, he began to tease her. "Oh? Why so jumpy, is there something about me in there?" Kakashi said, teasing.

She turned red. "No! What's with the way you are acting today, I mean, it's almost as if we are in the academy again, and you are trying to find out if I like you. C'mon Kakashi, that was forever ago, I think we should get pass the first grade things, don't you think?" Kakashi laughed at her remark.

"Ha, even if I did want to know if u liked me then, we both know you wouldn't have, because you were all over Itachi." **I'm not really sure if they were in the academy together, but in this story, they are, kay? **Kakashi regretted the words he let slip out of his mouth the moment he saw her smiling face fall, he really liked that smile. "Oh Kami, Suki I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright, really it is. It does not bother me so much any more to think a-about… you know… what happened." Kakashi stood up as she stared at the floor holding back her tears. Kakashi walked over to her and stood beside her, waiting for her to show him it was okay. Waiting for the response that he got, he put his arms around her and let her cry the few tears that she let out. Careful not to squeeze her too tight in the hug or to hurt her as he pulled her to her bed, he laid her down and covered her up, for she had fallen asleep standing while she was in his arms.

"What's happening, where are you going?" Suki said, sitting up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, everything is alright." Suki nodded, and went back to sleep, only to be woken about 10 minutes later by her alarm telling her to get dressed for her shift at the hospital. Standing, Suki heard a noise from the first floor, so she went down there to investigate. Silently stepping on the non-creaking boards she had them labeled in ink only she could see, and awesome jutsu! she tried to sneak up on whatever made the noise, but she failed.

"Suki, I know that you are there, don't bother to sneak. It's only me, I took a small nap on the couch, and I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine Kakashi!"

"Hey, Suki, I just dropped by to see how you were feeling, and I saw Kakashi-sensei on your couch, and I've just been waiting for you to wake up. I was wondering if you would like to go with Naruto and me today at 9 to Ichi Raku?" Another voice came up from the floor.

Suki smiled, "Yeah, sure, Sakura, 9 you say?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'll be there! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you mind helping me when I leave, it's kinda important?" Suki said, coming down the steps of her apartment.

"Sure, what is it?" Kakashi said, jumping off her couch.

"Oh, nothing." Suki said, and then she whispered into his ear. "I just need you to carry some stuffed animals, for some kids at the hospital. Some of them could use a pick me up."

"Sure, I'll help you turn in some damaged kunai and shuriken, no problem." Kakashi said aloud.

"Well, Suki, you didn't have to whisper that into his ear, I get damaged ones often."

"I just get a little embarrassed."

"Why? I know that they get damaged, I'm a ninja as well." Sakura said, looking a little confused.

"Umm, it's just… I mean, I'm…. umm…" Suki stammered at the impatient Sakura.

"Well, spit it out, Suki!" Sakura said, thumping the girl on the back.

"She means that she's supposed to be the best chonin at close combat, but she's really not, she didn't inherit that from her father, so she is a little embarrassed about having broken ones. Her father wouldn't be happy." Kakashi jumped in, saving the startled female jonin. Sakura looked back and forth between Suki and her sensei, until Suki started nodding like a mad man, and Sakura gave up trying to see if Kakashi was lying.

"Alright, I got to go, I've got to see Sai, see how he's doing." Sakura said, getting up off the love seat. "Ja ne!"

Sakura turned as she went, and Suki and Kakashi said goodbye to her. She shut the door, and Suki gathered up a lot of kunai and shuriken tat weren't damaged, but they could use as an alibi if Sakura spotted them.

"Suki, what if Sakura sees you while you are working?"

"She wont, she's going to see Sai, she won't be-" Suki dropped her weapons she had in her arms. "Oh no!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Umm, Kakashi, do you think Tsunade will kill me if I call in sick?"

"Yes,"

"Then, I'm going to work, and I'll stay out of Sai's wing of the hospital."

"Will that work, Suki?"

"As long as Tsunade doesn't receive the ninjas from the sound mission today, then yes, it should work."

"Alright then, where are the stuffed animals?"

"In the closet, on the second shelf, second from the right."

"Always precise, you are, you make everything too easy to find." Kakashi said, pulling the box out. Then he performed a jutsu to make it look like broken weapons.

"Nice," Suki said. "This means I don't have to take these." She put the weapons back in the pouch, and turned at look at Kakashi.

"When do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Erm…" Suki looked at her watch. "Crap, 2 minutes from now!"

"I don't think you're going to make it."

"I will if you stop talking, and start running!" Suki took off, Kakashi trailing behind her, holding the box. They stood in front of the hospital in a minute and a half, and Suki ran in to check the time clock. Kakashi handed her the transformed stuffed animals, and released the jutsu. "Do you want to help me hand them out?"

"No, I've got to talk to Hokage Tsunade about a mission for our team, its kind of important." Kakashi said, walking away and waving at her over his shoulder.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Suki yelled, spotting Sakura. She tried to run off before the pink haired kunochi noticed her.

"Suki, Suki, wait up!" Sakura yelled, but Suki pretended not to hear her. Sakura ran up to her, pulling her shirt back to Sakura could catch up. "Suki, what are you doing here? Why are you in a doctor's uniform? Why do you have stuffed animals, and why are you in the pediatrics unit? Sai is the other way!"

Suki sighed, and pulled Sakura into the closet, and shut the door. Sakura began to scream. "Sakura shut up and listen!" Sakura was instantly quiet. "Okay, let me explain. I am older than Sai, you know this, but older than you thought. I am 5 years older than him, not 2. That means that I am 22, not 19. I am a Jonin, of very high status, and I am both a fighter, and a healer. Sakura, SHUT UP!" Sakura started yelling again. "Listen, because I'm only going to tell you once! I was asked by the Hokage to pose as a chonin for your team. It's to ensure your safety as well as Naruto's. They were concerned, Hokage, Kakashi, that you all would not be safe enough if we put an actual chonin on your team, so they decided to put someone on your team that was a jonin and could help Kakashi protect you better, but they had to be someone that no one knew."

"Whoa," Sakura said, and then she received a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Sakura, you talk too much! Would you just listen to me?" Sakura nodded. "Alright. It had to be someone that no one knew of, that no one could recognize so that the person that was to protect you, in this case me, could protect you both. And you both not slack off because you would think that since you have 2 jonin to protect you. They are going to send you're team, as well as Sai's whenever he gets better, as many ANBU as they can spare, and 8 other teams of all Jonin off to the sound village to retrieve Sasuke. All we have left to do is get the information from the squads that we sent to the sound village, and get the information we need about Sasuke. Now you can talk." Suki uncovered Sakura's mouth.

Sakura started jumping up and down, crying, and saying, "Yes, yes, yes! We are finally going after Sasuke!"

Suki heard her name being called for her patients. "I have to go, the ninja that were supposed to be in from the mission are in, and they are beat up bad, I can tell from Tsunade's voice. Remember, Sakura: don't tell anyone, not even Naruto, he will really spaz out." Sakura nodded.

"SUKI!! Hurry up and come here, they are back and you are not going to like who came with them!" Tsunade screamed, alerting all hospital personnel within the pediatrics unit and the heart unit. Suki came out of the closet.

"What is it Tsunade, who came back with them?" Suki asked, looking at the wounds of the ninja, not bothering to look at who was standing beside Tsunade in handcuffs, 4 ANBU, and a blind fold.

"Who? Why don't you look and see?!" Tsunade yelled taking the blindfold off the person. Suki looked up.

"Oh, gosh damn!" Suki yelled, pulling out a kunai to attack none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Hold it, Suki; he is going to give us some information regarding the Sound Village." Tsunade said, holding back Suki. Suki stopped, and stared at the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious! He's here with other motives, I can tell from his evil little face!" Suki pointed at Itachi, and he smirked at her.

"O Hayo Suki, how long has it been?" Itachi said, receiving a smack from Suki.

"Shut up you dirty evil son of a-" Suki said, but stopped at a little voice behind her.

"Suki-chan? What is wrong, I heard you scweamin!" A little girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"Maori-chan, go lay back down, you shouldn't be up, sweetie." Suki said, turning around to face the girl, sitting on her knees and getting down to the child's level. "If you go back to bed right now, then I will bring you your present when I come in to check on you, okay?"

The small child brightened, and went back to her room. "Very nice, Suki-chan, I couldn't have handled her better myself."

"Shut up Itachi. Hokage-sama, what is it you need? Do you want me to put them in rooms? Get their paperwork? What?"

"Actually, I don't want you to do either. I want you to make your rounds in the pediatrics unit, and then bring Itachi here to my office for questioning. Until then, he will be in your office with the ANBU I will here in a few moments. Till then, he will shadow you, watching you do your job, and nothing will happen." Tsunade said while doing hand sign after hand sign before an invisible bond came between Suki and Itachi.

"Tsunade, you don't understand-"

"Nor do I plan to at this moment." Tsunade called for an orderly to take the ninja to a room to be examined. "I will send for the ANBU in a moment, as soon as I get to my office. Nothing will happen to you, Suki, as long as that jutsu stays, nor can Itachi hurt anyone else, including you and himself." Tsunade walked out of the hospital, and crossed the corner. Kakashi landed beside her, stopping her in her path.

"Hokage Tsunade, you don't understand how bad that idea was, do you?"

"How was it a bad idea?"

"Tsunade, who do you think hurt Suki that night that she almost died five years ago?"

"Leader Uchiha." Tsunade responded, quizzically.

"Close, you have the last name right, but it wasn't the leader. It was his son."

"Itachi?!" Tsunade yelled, causing many people on the street to turn and look at them.

"Exactly, and you just tied together a killer and a victim." Kakashi said, turning Tsunade around to send her back to the hospital.

"With the jutsu I put on them, it will not allow Itachi to hurt anyone, and not let him run away. They will be fine till the ANBU get there, and till she brings him to my office for questioning. All is fine."

"He may not be able to hurt her physically, but he can verbally and mentally. She just might spaz out like last time."

"The way you are sounding, Kakashi, it sounds like you care for her, your comrade." Tsunade said, teasing, not expecting the answer she was about to get.

"So what if I do?" Kakashi said, glaring.

**OOO!! Cliffy!! Lol, well, it's sort of a cliffy, somewhere in my book, and maybe in yours. But if not, oh well, whatever floats your boat, don't touch the paddle, lol. Soo, review, and I might update a little sooner than this.**


	4. Itachi, damnit!

Konoha's Angel

Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except Suki, haha.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have another story and I needed to update that one, because others are actually reviewing that one. C'mon, I know ya'll are there, prove it to me!! **

**On with the story!!**

Suki walked down her hallway from the bathroom to her bedroom in her towel. Slipping on her wooden floor, Suki fell, and then heard laughter behind her. Suki pulled her towel over herself, looking behind her to see Kakashi.

"Suki, don't you know that before you walk on a wood floor, you have to dry your feet off to not fall? It's common sense, Suki, everyone knows this." Kakashi laughed, helping her up, adverting his, eyes, but only after seeing a small glimpse of what was beneath the towel. Kakashi's cheeks turned a distinct shade of red, causing Suki to wonder if he saw anything.

"I know that, it's just I only just got these floors, I used to have carpet, and I'm beginning to think that the carpet was better. I at least had less bruises on my knees." Suki grumbled. Kakashi let out another laugh, and followed her to her bedroom door.

"Well, why don't you just change it back? It can't be that hard, and a Medic Ninja is paid well, so I know that you can do it. Just pick out a new carpet, and I bet that your knees will thank you." Kakashi said, about to follow her in.

Suki pushed him onto the ground, shaking her finger back and forth. "No ah ah! You're not coming into my room, I'm getting dressed, and you've already had your show, get over it." Suki shut her door in his face.

Smiling to herself, she pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair, and opened her door. She invited Kakashi in, and he sat on her bed as she blowed her hair dry. "You girls do the most interesting things to yourselves," Kakashi said as he flipped through her diary. Suki dropped the blow dryer without turning it off, and took it out of her hands before he got into the pages from two years ago, when she first started getting personal in her journal, talking about her crushes, and some dates.

Smiling about her jumpiness, he began to tease her. "Oh? Why so jumpy, is there something about me in there?" Kakashi said, teasing.

She turned red. "No! What's with the way you are acting today, I mean, it's almost as if we are in the academy again, and you are trying to find out if I like you. C'mon Kakashi, that was forever ago, I think we should get pass the first grade things, don't you think?" Kakashi laughed at her remark.

"Ha, even if I did want to know if u liked me then, we both know you wouldn't have, because you were all over Itachi." **I'm not really sure if they were in the academy together, but in this story, they are, kay? **Kakashi regretted the words he let slip out of his mouth the moment he saw her smiling face fall, he really liked that smile. "Oh Kami, Suki I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright, really it is. It does not bother me so much any more to think a-about… you know… what happened." Kakashi stood up as she stared at the floor holding back her tears. Kakashi walked over to her and stood beside her, waiting for her to show him it was okay. Waiting for the response that he got, he put his arms around her and let her cry the few tears that she let out. Careful not to squeeze her too tight in the hug or to hurt her as he pulled her to her bed, he laid her down and covered her up, for she had fallen asleep standing while she was in his arms.

"What's happening, where are you going?" Suki said, sitting up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, everything is alright." Suki nodded, and went back to sleep, only to be woken about 10 minutes later by her alarm telling her to get dressed for her shift at the hospital. Standing, Suki heard a noise from the first floor, so she went down there to investigate. Silently stepping on the non-creaking boards she had them labeled in ink only she could see, and awesome jutsu! she tried to sneak up on whatever made the noise, but she failed.

"Suki, I know that you are there, don't bother to sneak. It's only me, I took a small nap on the couch, and I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine Kakashi!"

"Hey, Suki, I just dropped by to see how you were feeling, and I saw Kakashi-sensei on your couch, and I've just been waiting for you to wake up. I was wondering if you would like to go with Naruto and me today at 9 to Ichi Raku?" Another voice came up from the floor.

Suki smiled, "Yeah, sure, Sakura, 9 you say?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'll be there! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you mind helping me when I leave, it's kinda important?" Suki said, coming down the steps of her apartment.

"Sure, what is it?" Kakashi said, jumping off her couch.

"Oh, nothing." Suki said, and then she whispered into his ear. "I just need you to carry some stuffed animals, for some kids at the hospital. Some of them could use a pick me up."

"Sure, I'll help you turn in some damaged kunai and shuriken, no problem." Kakashi said aloud.

"Well, Suki, you didn't have to whisper that into his ear, I get damaged ones often."

"I just get a little embarrassed."

"Why? I know that they get damaged, I'm a ninja as well." Sakura said, looking a little confused.

"Umm, it's just… I mean, I'm…. umm…" Suki stammered at the impatient Sakura.

"Well, spit it out, Suki!" Sakura said, thumping the girl on the back.

"She means that she's supposed to be the best chonin at close combat, but she's really not, she didn't inherit that from her father, so she is a little embarrassed about having broken ones. Her father wouldn't be happy." Kakashi jumped in, saving the startled female jonin. Sakura looked back and forth between Suki and her sensei, until Suki started nodding like a mad man, and Sakura gave up trying to see if Kakashi was lying.

"Alright, I got to go, I've got to see Sai, see how he's doing." Sakura said, getting up off the love seat. "Ja ne!"

Sakura turned as she went, and Suki and Kakashi said goodbye to her. She shut the door, and Suki gathered up a lot of kunai and shuriken tat weren't damaged, but they could use as an alibi if Sakura spotted them.

"Suki, what if Sakura sees you while you are working?"

"She wont, she's going to see Sai, she won't be-" Suki dropped her weapons she had in her arms. "Oh no!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Umm, Kakashi, do you think Tsunade will kill me if I call in sick?"

"Yes,"

"Then, I'm going to work, and I'll stay out of Sai's wing of the hospital."

"Will that work, Suki?"

"As long as Tsunade doesn't receive the ninjas from the sound mission today, then yes, it should work."

"Alright then, where are the stuffed animals?"

"In the closet, on the second shelf, second from the right."

"Always precise, you are, you make everything too easy to find." Kakashi said, pulling the box out. Then he performed a jutsu to make it look like broken weapons.

"Nice," Suki said. "This means I don't have to take these." She put the weapons back in the pouch, and turned at look at Kakashi.

"When do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Erm…" Suki looked at her watch. "Crap, 2 minutes from now!"

"I don't think you're going to make it."

"I will if you stop talking, and start running!" Suki took off, Kakashi trailing behind her, holding the box. They stood in front of the hospital in a minute and a half, and Suki ran in to check the time clock. Kakashi handed her the transformed stuffed animals, and released the jutsu. "Do you want to help me hand them out?"

"No, I've got to talk to Hokage Tsunade about a mission for our team, its kind of important." Kakashi said, walking away and waving at her over his shoulder.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Suki yelled, spotting Sakura. She tried to run off before the pink haired kunochi noticed her.

"Suki, Suki, wait up!" Sakura yelled, but Suki pretended not to hear her. Sakura ran up to her, pulling her shirt back to Sakura could catch up. "Suki, what are you doing here? Why are you in a doctor's uniform? Why do you have stuffed animals, and why are you in the pediatrics unit? Sai is the other way!"

Suki sighed, and pulled Sakura into the closet, and shut the door. Sakura began to scream. "Sakura shut up and listen!" Sakura was instantly quiet. "Okay, let me explain. I am older than Sai, you know this, but older than you thought. I am 5 years older than him, not 2. That means that I am 22, not 19. I am a Jonin, of very high status, and I am both a fighter, and a healer. Sakura, SHUT UP!" Sakura started yelling again. "Listen, because I'm only going to tell you once! I was asked by the Hokage to pose as a chonin for your team. It's to ensure your safety as well as Naruto's. They were concerned, Hokage, Kakashi, that you all would not be safe enough if we put an actual chonin on your team, so they decided to put someone on your team that was a jonin and could help Kakashi protect you better, but they had to be someone that no one knew."

"Whoa," Sakura said, and then she received a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Sakura, you talk too much! Would you just listen to me?" Sakura nodded. "Alright. It had to be someone that no one knew of, that no one could recognize so that the person that was to protect you, in this case me, could protect you both. And you both not slack off because you would think that since you have 2 jonin to protect you. They are going to send you're team, as well as Sai's whenever he gets better, as many ANBU as they can spare, and 8 other teams of all Jonin off to the sound village to retrieve Sasuke. All we have left to do is get the information from the squads that we sent to the sound village, and get the information we need about Sasuke. Now you can talk." Suki uncovered Sakura's mouth.

Sakura started jumping up and down, crying, and saying, "Yes, yes, yes! We are finally going after Sasuke!"

Suki heard her name being called for her patients. "I have to go, the ninja that were supposed to be in from the mission are in, and they are beat up bad, I can tell from Tsunade's voice. Remember, Sakura: don't tell anyone, not even Naruto, he will really spaz out." Sakura nodded.

"SUKI!! Hurry up and come here, they are back and you are not going to like who came with them!" Tsunade screamed, alerting all hospital personnel within the pediatrics unit and the heart unit. Suki came out of the closet.

"What is it Tsunade, who came back with them?" Suki asked, looking at the wounds of the ninja, not bothering to look at who was standing beside Tsunade in handcuffs, 4 ANBU, and a blind fold.

"Who? Why don't you look and see?!" Tsunade yelled taking the blindfold off the person. Suki looked up.

"Oh, gosh damn!" Suki yelled, pulling out a kunai to attack none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Hold it, Suki; he is going to give us some information regarding the Sound Village." Tsunade said, holding back Suki. Suki stopped, and stared at the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious! He's here with other motives, I can tell from his evil little face!" Suki pointed at Itachi, and he smirked at her.

"O Hayo Suki, how long has it been?" Itachi said, receiving a smack from Suki.

"Shut up you dirty evil son of a-" Suki said, but stopped at a little voice behind her.

"Suki-chan? What is wrong, I heard you scweamin!" A little girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"Maori-chan, go lay back down, you shouldn't be up, sweetie." Suki said, turning around to face the girl, sitting on her knees and getting down to the child's level. "If you go back to bed right now, then I will bring you your present when I come in to check on you, okay?"

The small child brightened, and went back to her room. "Very nice, Suki-chan, I couldn't have handled her better myself."

"Shut up Itachi. Hokage-sama, what is it you need? Do you want me to put them in rooms? Get their paperwork? What?"

"Actually, I don't want you to do either. I want you to make your rounds in the pediatrics unit, and then bring Itachi here to my office for questioning. Until then, he will be in your office with the ANBU I will here in a few moments. Till then, he will shadow you, watching you do your job, and nothing will happen." Tsunade said while doing hand sign after hand sign before an invisible bond came between Suki and Itachi.

"Tsunade, you don't understand-"

"Nor do I plan to at this moment." Tsunade called for an orderly to take the ninja to a room to be examined. "I will send for the ANBU in a moment, as soon as I get to my office. Nothing will happen to you, Suki, as long as that jutsu stays, nor can Itachi hurt anyone else, including you and himself." Tsunade walked out of the hospital, and crossed the corner. Kakashi landed beside her, stopping her in her path.

"Hokage Tsunade, you don't understand how bad that idea was, do you?"

"How was it a bad idea?"

"Tsunade, who do you think hurt Suki that night that she almost died five years ago?"

"Leader Uchiha." Tsunade responded, quizzically.

"Close, you have the last name right, but it wasn't the leader. It was his son."

"Itachi?!" Tsunade yelled, causing many people on the street to turn and look at them.

"Exactly, and you just tied together a killer and a victim." Kakashi said, turning Tsunade around to send her back to the hospital.

"With the jutsu I put on them, it will not allow Itachi to hurt anyone, and not let him run away. They will be fine till the ANBU get there, and till she brings him to my office for questioning. All is fine."

"He may not be able to hurt her physically, but he can verbally and mentally. She just might spaz out like last time."

"The way you are sounding, Kakashi, it sounds like you care for her, your comrade." Tsunade said, teasing, not expecting the answer she was about to get.

"So what if I do?" Kakashi said, glaring.

**OOO!! Cliffy!! Lol, well, it's sort of a cliffy, somewhere in my book, and maybe in yours. But if not, oh well, whatever floats your boat, don't touch the paddle, lol. Soo, review, and I might update a little sooner than this.**


	5. AN

This is not a chapter, sorry

This is not a chapter, sorry.

Hey guys, I'm dropping this story if I don't get 5 reviews, and I demand them. I'm busy person, and if it's a story that is not good or being read by people, then I'm just going to delete it. I don't care if the reviews are from only one person, as long as I know that there is at least someone reading it and enjoying it. I really don't want to keep writing on something that people don't want to read. I'm not going to delete it, but until I get reviews, I won't continue the story.


	6. Itachi and Suki, their past together

Konoha's Angel

Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, regretfully. I really wish I did, though, especially the Uchiha brothers!! But I don't, sigh

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, and I'm really sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated, but with orientation and babysitting, it's kind of hard to find time to think! So, here is the latest chapter, review, or else I won't repost. I have a present for my first reviewer (reader Ninja!), and it's an awesome-riffic, home baked, fake, any kind of cyber-cookie you want!! Lol. **

**On with the story!!**

"Well, if you do, then I'm going to put a different jonin on your team. I can't have relationship issues conflicting with the mission; it could endanger both Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said. Kakashi stared agape at her, both in disbelief of his outburst, and of her reaction. He tried to cover up his oopsie.

"No, no, no, you misunderstand! I care, but only that of a brother. She and I are only friends that is all." Kakashi said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Good, I'll hope its nothing more, for if you are lying to me, there will be consequences." Tsunade said, walking away. "And, by the way, you might want to watch over those two, I have a feeling that some of their arguments might be a bit entertaining." Tsunade disappeared, leaving Kakashi to go back to the hospital to watch over Suki and her worst enemy and her worst memory: Itachi. He found them walking in and out the rooms, handing out the stuffed animals to the little children, whispering arguments in the halls, and being bright and happy when they walked into the sick children's rooms.

"Suki-chan, I still don't understand why you are so upset with me, whispering yells at me." Itachi said, trying to stop her from walking.

"You don't understand, how could you not understand?!" Suki yelled, not bothering to be quiet anymore, she couldn't careless if anyone heard.

"Well, obviously, because I have no idea what they have told you, or what happened after I left!" Itachi said. Suki sighed, trying to run away, but, because of the jutsu, Itachi had to run with her. She went to the closest pediatric, bored, doctor, and told them to take over the rest of her patients.

She began to run off again, forgetting that Itachi couldn't move far away from her, and they ended up at the training grounds. Suki collapsed on the ground from exhaustion from running. She smacked away a hand that had tried to help her up, and stayed on the ground trying to get up more energy. Suki stood, and then pointed at Itachi.

"Stay, I want to see how far we can get before one of us has to move." Suki walked foot after foot waiting till a sign of either Itachi moving or her unable to move any further. They were five feet apart when she started to feel a pull and Itachi started being dragged toward her. She stopped and sat on the ground. Itachi started to move in her direction, but she put a hand up. "If you come any closer, I will hurt you. I won't regret it at all, no matter what Tsunade Hokage said." Itachi stopped.

"So why are you mad at me? Is it because I broke up with you before I left? Or is it because I killed my entire clan, save Sasuke?" Itachi wondered aloud. The weird anime mark appeared upon Suki's forehead, and she whispered something that Itachi could only just hear. "Neither, huh? Then what did I do?"

Suki snapped. "What did you do?! You almost killed me, that's what you did! You told me your plans to kill your family, I told you that you shouldn't, that they were your family, and that I would stop you from hurting any of them, including your mother and father, who treated me as if we were married, like you had once promised me when no one was around. You then said that you weren't worried about me getting in the way because I wasn't a threat to you, and you were going to make it where I couldn't warn anyone at all of the plans!" Suki was crying, yelling, and constantly sending kunai's in random directions at targets to keep from killing Itachi. Kakashi wanted so bad to go and comfort her, calm her down, but he sensed Tsunade watching thim, no, watching him.

"Guess what, Itachi?" She stopped throwing knives, and tears started helplessly falling to the ground. "You managed to do just that. You hit me, stabbed me, kicked me, and almost killed me, but only almost." She paused trying to stop crying, trying to regain her composure. Her tears started to subside, slow at least, but her shaking started going even harder.

Itachi was behind her, and she didn't like it. Suki liked it even less when he tried to comfort her, and then she attacked him, for he had touched her, the one person that she hated with all her being. Itachi was on his back on the training grounds, unable to defend himself because of the jutsu, so just let her lash out. She had beaten him good; he had a bloody nose, black eye, and many cuts. Suki stood over him, katana in hand, ready to go in for the kill, to get her revenge, but stopped.

"It's too easy, far too easy, if you can't put up a fight. It's too bad that you didn't know that then, I never even put up a fight." Suki said, merely kicking him in the foot and walking away the full five feet that she could get. "Kakashi, I know you are there, come here please."

Kakashi appeared beside her, and she fell, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi caught her, and began to carry her to Tsunade's office, bridal style, and Itachi following. Tsunade disappeared from behind the tree she was hiding.

_Right, well maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to keep them together, especially after her latest reaction. Look at her, she's so tired, angry, and upset that she just can't take it any more; she's passed out! Oh, I don't think that my prodigy will ever forgive me after this, neither of them! _Tsunade thought, cussing herself at her desk. Kakashi entered the room, Suki in his arms, and Itachi following behind.

Tsunade sighed. "What happened?"

"You know what happened, you put them two together, knowing their past!" Kakashi yelled.

"I thought that it would help!"

"Yeah, well, you were wrong, weren't you, even after I warned you!"

"Umm… I thought that I was going to be questioned?"

"Shut up Itachi!" Tsunade and Kakashi both said, glaring.

"Mmm?" Suki was waking up.

"Release the jutsu; I want to get her out of here before she really comes to." Kakashi said, pushing Itachi into a chair, and placing a jutsu on him that only Tsunade could release to keep him in the chair. Tsunade released the jutsu connecting them, and Kakashi disappeared.

Tsunade looked at Itachi and sat down, waiting for something Itachi wasn't sure of, but they sat in silence. Out of no where, four ANBU ninja appeared. "You asked for us?" the leader said.

"Yes, I would like for you to take Itachi here someplace under constant surveillance for tonight." Tsunade said, and then turned to Itachi. "I will question you, but not today; I am far too tired." Itachi nodded, and the ANBU took hold of him, taking him off somewhere.

"Wait, where are you going to put him?" Tsunade asked.

"In a holding cell by the base." The leader replied, and Tsunade nodded.

They led Itachi out, blocking him in so as there were no possible ways out. After walking out, Tsunade sat back down, started on the paperwork that Shizune was constantly after her to do, which worried Shizune as she watched from the door; Tsunade never liked doing paper work.

"Shizune, it's not nice to stare or to stand in a doorway. Either come in, or go out." Shizune stepped in and closed the door. "What is it?"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, but I'm confused. What happened between Suki-chan and Itachi-kun?" Shizune asked, then sitting down on the chair that Itachi had recently been in.

"It's a long story." Tsunade warned, but Shizune only shrugged.

"So? It's not like I have anything to do and it not like you really want to do that paperwork!" Shizune said, getting even more comfortable.

"Alright." Tsunade began to go into great detail. "Long before Itachi killed off him family, he and Suki were together."

**Flashback:**

_Suki was walking down the road to the Uchiha compound. She was pulled into the darkness of the forest by a rather strong arm. Ready to attack, she looked to see who grabbed hold of her. Seeing it was Itachi, she realized._

"_You are in trouble missy; it is past your curfew." Itachi whispered in her ear._

"_Ha, I haven't had a curfew in 5 years. If anything, you're in trouble considering the fact that Leader Uchiha-sama is your father. You're the one with the curfew!" Suki retorted, poking him in the chest playfully. _

"_Ha, I haven't obeyed that curfew since I mastered the sharingon (__**How do you spell that??)**__ You know that, you were there helping me sneak out in the academy." Itachi said, pulling her into a hug. She kissed him._

"_Alright, fine, but one question: Why are we not in the compound? It's a lot warmer there, plus my own father is there in a meeting with your father." Suki said, shivering, Itachi trying to warm her by pulling her close. _

"_Exactly, I really don't want to be there with both of our fathers there. The night would end in a lot of red faces, and embarrassment next time we were together." Itachi looked in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "Right about now, they are probably telling baby stories of us."_

"_Oh no, that's bad, baby stories are never good. Promise me something?" Suki asked._

"_Anything."_

"_If your father tries to tell you stories my father told him, you'll ignore him?" _

"_Only if you ignore yours."_

"_Deal." They started laughing, walking in the direction of town, and holding hands. (__**Yes, Itachi is holding hands with a girl. A bit out of character, I know, but it's my stories, and if I want Itachi to hold hands, he will hold hands.)**_

_They stopped by Ichi Raku, eating a really yummy dinner, and dropped by the academy, sitting outside for a bit._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Is everything okay?" Suki asked._

"_Yeah, I'm aright, just thinking."_

"_About what?" _

"_About our future."_

"_Our future?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What about it?" Suki was full of questions._

"_Well, I want us to be together."_

"_We are."_

"_No, I mean forever." Itachi's remark shocked her almost as much as his next movement: He tackled her, kissing her, tickling her. "Will we?"_

"_Will we what?" Suki asked._

"_Be together forever?"_

"_Yes, as long as you want us to be." She kissed him back_

"_We will always be together, then, I promise."_

_End Flashback._

Tsunade stopped explaining to Shizune for a moment, seeing her shocked expression_._ "What?!" Tsunade snapped.

"The great Uchiha Itachi: in love?! Sounds like a fairy tale from the library, so untrue. How do you know this?

"Kakashi knows a lot more than he shows; he and I were both there to help her recover after everything happened. He knew who did it, but I didn't until quite recently, when Kakashi told me the whole story. Suki tells him everything." Shizune nodded.

"Is this why you call her the angel?" Tsunade nodded.

"She almost died that night, and ever since then, she sees the world in a different view. She sees mainly the good in it, and can bring out the good in almost everyone. That's why I put her and Itachi together earlier, hoping that she could bring out the good in him so he wouldn't lie to me while under interrogation. That was before I knew it was him that did that to her that night. Seeing her the way she was a moment ago makes me wish I had never done that. Even an angel has their limits." Tsunade stopped and took a breath while staring at Shizune and the pig in her arms. "Anyways."

_Flashback:_

_Suki and Itachi were standing by the lake, not at all close, and not in friendly voices. _

"_I need power, Suki, and you could help me, you could get more power too!" Itachi was saying, causing more tears to roll down Suki's face. _

"_I don't need power, and neither do you! They are your family, Itachi, they helped you all those years! They are grieving for the loss of someone that you appear not to care for at all, even though he was your best friend, please don't make them grieve more for the loss of another member!" Suki was yelling back, angering Itachi._

"_What do you mean, for them to grieve for another member? They won't be able to grieve where they are going: Hell!" Itachi yelled, and more tears fell._

"_What about Sasuke, huh? What did he do to deserve this, to die at the hands of his older brother, his idol?" Suki fell on her knees, hands on the ground for support. "Itachi, I don't think that they are going to hell. If you kill them all, then you are the one going to hell, not them. If you kill them, you will leave the village, won't you? You will become a rouge ninja, and Hokage-sama will have you killed to keep our secrets safe. I won't go with you."_

"_It doesn't matter what happens after I kill them, but I will kill them. No one can stop me, not even the Hokage himself." Tears fell down Suki's face as she stood again, then they fell to the ground. _

"_I can, I can't let you ruin your life, Itachi, for it wouldn't be fair to you." Suki turned around and started running, but was tackled to the ground none too gently, knocking the air out of her, by Itachi._

"_I can't let you do that, Suki; I have to kill them, because I have to have more power." He stared at her in the eyes. "And I so wanted you to help me, even stay with me. You could always reconsider?" _

_Suki glared at him. "You're mental; I could never kill innocent people, especially not the people I loved." _

_He stood her and began to fight her. "Oh, come now, Suki; you're not even trying! Put in a little effort, would you?" _

"_I refuse to fight you, I love you."_

"_What a load of rubbish, I'll even bet that you think I loved you back, as well?" this came as a huge emotional blow to Suki, who had thought that he had loved her back, he had even told her on countless occasions. _

"And Kakashi found her lying by the lake covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and a huge gash in her stomach. Itachi took more than one thing from her that night that she had always wanted: her heart, and her ability to conceive a child." Tsunade said.

"She wanted to have a child even back then?" Shizune asked, and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, and all because of Itachi she can never have one." Tsunade shooed Shizune out of her office, saying something about paperwork. After she left, Tsunade flopped down on the couch, and fell asleep.

_So that's why she's so mad! I didn't think I hurt her that bad, I can't believe that I did that, I really hurt her. Man, so much for leaving tonight, I got to make this better! _Thought Itachi. He was about to leave to go back to the ANBU headquarters where his holding cell was, but the pink haired kunochi kicked down the Hokage's door, screaming the same thing over and over again.

"He's gone, Tsunade-san, he's not in his cell! He's gone, gone, gone!" Sakura was screaming, waking up Tsunade by throwing pillow after couch pillow on her.

"Relax, Sakura, I know where he is!" Tsunade said, throwing the pillows back at her apprentice. Sakura stopped throwing the pillows back at her, one arm still holding one over her head.

"Where is he, then?" Sakura demanded, clutching the pillow close now.

Tsunade pointed out the window, "There." Itachi gave up hope of hiding, and jumped through the window.

"Uchiha Itachi, you better not have been trying to kill off our Hokage!" Sakura yelped as Tsunade threw her down on the couch, threw the pillows on top of her, and sat down on her.

"Shut up, Sakura, you talk too much." Tsunade grumbled.

"Hokage Tsunade-san, will you ask me some questions tonight?" Tsunade sighed at Itachi.

"I know you didn't break out of your holding cell for only that."

"No, I heard Shizune asking questions to herself about Suki-chan's reaction to my appearance, and I knew you would tell her, and I wanted to know why her reaction was that as well. So I broke out, and I came here just in time to hear you tell her everything. God, I can't believe I did that to her, I feel like such an ass." Itachi said, looking at the ground.

**A/N: A special thanks to one Reader Ninja for my first review on this story, so u get cookies!! enjoy your cookies of imaginary goodness!! and please keep reviewing.**

**P.S.:**

**I know my story is weird, but I'm a weird person, so it's what is expected of me!**


End file.
